Be Careful What You Wish For
Be Careful What You Wish For is the seventh episode of Season 4 of Escape the Night. It is overall the forty-third episode in the series. Episode Summary A genie has been trapped in a lamp and the YouTubers must find a way to free him to get the next key. They will have to outfox Scheherazade and her many thieves if they want to find their way out of the Arabian exhibit. Plot They find the lamp and have to sing "Arabia's song" Bretman and Joey argue about searching for a song, and rubbing the lamp. In the end Bretman grabs the lamp and rubs it, a tune plays. The final 4 is confused, meanwhile Nikita is dancing, typical. Bretman rubs the lamp again while they all humming the melody. That, surprisingly, works. A note appear saying that they have to find the Genie and free him from the lamp (He has been trapped by a woman known as "The Storyteller"). Joey is amazed by the fact that he's gonna meet a Genie! For the first time our guests gets to go upstairs. They place the lamp on a symbol, and a secret entrance appears behind the decorations. Amazing. They crawl through the tunnel full of pink and red fabrics. Bretman is so kind to censor Nikita's bu- They crawl through to the end of the tunnel and inside of the secret room stands the Genie chained up. They quickly find out that they're inside his lamp. He's of course furious that they've entered like all the other Guardians, but when they tell him that they can help, he quickly changes his mind. They of course want his key, but he won't give it to them unless they help him out from the chains that "Scheharazade" has captured him in. In order to free him they must find the hammer of Suleiman in the Arabian exhibit. He also throws a wish on-top of the prize, a kind Guardian? What the hell- Anyways, they have to use the hammer to shatter the ebony horse.They enter the Arabian exhibit, which was somehow inside of his lamp- Not gonna question it. Anyways. They walk in and there's a lot of women belly-dancing Alex is very distracted because, in the words of Joey himself; "He's the only straighty left". They walk down Arabia and watch a live play, people get stabbed and they get shocked. But because it's a play, they faked it. The Storyteller "Scheharazade" comes in and stops the play. She wonders what their story could be... They tell her that they need the hammer, she then brings Bretman up on stage to star in the play as a straight guy. Hilarious. In a "Surprising twist" the Bellydancers rip off their masks and captures all of them and ties them to a poll. Scheharazade teases them and asks questions. But, a guy by the name of "Sinbad" rushes in and frees them. They run off and hide. The guests then have to watch him straight up make-out with his partner, Fatima. Joey lets them know about everything and why they're here. He tells them how to get their hands on the Ebony horse and the Hammer of Suleiman. The horse is hidden in the Kebab tent, and in order to get the hammer's placement, they need a coin of some sort. Plus, someone's gotta help Sinbad distract the girls. Alex helps distract, Nikita and Bretman go off to the Kebab tent, while Joey and Rosanna stay, and has to get the coin. Groups: Rosanna and Joey need to find out how, and where "Ma'Ruf" was killed by using different items laying around the tent. If there's 1 knock, it's wrong, if 2, correct. After five questions one of them must put their own card in the voting. Joey finds a knife, asks if he was stabbed. Incorrect. Rosanna.. I- She asks, if he was killed, with a frying pan.. Incorrect. Joey finds a sword, it's also incorrect. Then, they find rope. And asks if he was hung.... It. Was. CORRECT! Then they have to find out where he was killed. They look around for a while... but only find weapons. Then Ro finds a pillow, Joey says that HAS to be it! He was wrong. One of them have to put there name in the pile. Ro, without wasting a second, says: "I'll do it". And they continue looking. Joey finds a book, asks if he was killed in a library. Two knocks, and they've got their ring. Bretman and Nikita head into the tent and find a note saying that they have to eat a bunch of falafels, but they get spicier and spicier along the way. Nikita says she'll struggle, while Bretman got this. They fight through it, chugging a bunch of water and swallowing the falafels. Along the way are way too many sex jokes, but what's etn without sex jokes? Anyways. Bretman gets through it like a boss, while Nikita stops when there's three left, and leaves it to Bretman. He quickly eats two, but struggles on the third one. The "I'm dying Nikita" line comes out, and Nikita says that he CANNOT die ugly. He beats through it and gets the horse. Alex and Sinbad basically just distract the guards, Alex is caught once but gets freed. They all meet up in the middle. Sinbad and this other Arabian dude gets into a fight to the death, ending with both of them dying.. Fatima is devastated. Joey raises the ring to the sky, and there it is, the hammer! Now they just have to break the horse and free the Genie- Scheharazade takes it, right infront of them.. Tells them that, They have to vote in two people to complete her story. They discuss and find out Alex is the only one who's went in. But they all vote themselves.The Aviator. And The Playboy.Joey stands up, and takes Alex's place.In the challenge they have to fill in the blanks. There's a board with four lines, they have to finish it with three items, and the last line will be where the person who dies' name will be written down. They rush off to find items.1: "A very poor fisherman cast his net and was very surprised to pull up ___" Joey: The most magical lamp, lost at sea for thousand of years, imprisoned by Poseidon himself. Bretman: A big pot, handcrafted by the Genie himself.2: "A Genie emerged enranged at being imprisoned, the Fisherman, to no avail, tired to appease the Genie with ___"Joey: With a ram staff. Known to appease many Genie's in history. Bretman: Fishes. GMO free. "The Genie tried to kill the fisherman, but he tricked the Genie using ___"Joey: Some sexy rope, he was into some kinky stuff, and the Genie loved to be tied up Bretman: This silk hunny. Made by the finest silkworms in China. Handpicked by the emperor himself. Scheharazade then asks them to vote on who's story was the worst. Joey: Nikita raises her handBretman: Alex and Rosanna raises their handsAlex thinks Bretman's was better, but Joey did save him. This means, Bretman.. lost .Scheharazade tells Fatima to write down Bretman's name in the story.But...She writes down: "Scheharazade" Scheharazade yells out: "YOU WROTE MY NAME?!"The Arabians attack her, killing her, and they grab the hammer, and shatters the Ebony horse! They then run off, on their way out of Arabia. But, Nikita's magic fades away... And she returns to Matt and the SAE. They run back and frees the Genie at last! He breaks free of his chains, and gives them the key. Joey says that he promised a wish. The Genie says yes, but twists it slightly.. He said he'll be willing to revive one of their friends from the dead. They all gasp. Alex thinks Tana, Rosanna says Colleen, Bretman Tana. Joey walks up the Genie while saying: "I think I know what's best for the group". He whispers in his ear, and the episode ends. Characters *Joey Graceffa *Alex Wassabi *Bretman Rock *Rosanna Pansino *Nikita Dragun *Matthew Patrick *Jael *Ryu *The Genie *Sorceress (Character) *Scheherazade *Sinbad *Fatima *Ali Baba *The Thieves *The Collector Trivia * According to the leaked episode titles on IMBD, this episode was likely originally named "The Genie's Lamp" Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Escape the Night Category:Seventh episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Arabian Exhibit